


Lies

by Eveneid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Earth, F/M, Implied Unhealthy Relationship, Original verse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveneid/pseuds/Eveneid
Summary: She always told herself that she would always love him even if his love for her were nothing but empty lies and blind attachment, and that she would love him despite the current.





	

He asked her for an evening stroll, with a smile as always.

Usually, she would refuse his invitation with might, telling him it was a waste to spend their hardly-achieved leisure time on meaningless chitchat and alike. That day, he grinned wider, smiled more often. But whenever she catch a glimpse of it, it never really reached his eyes. Those amber-hued mischievous twinkles he was notorious for were nowhere to be found. All she could see was nothing but hollow, perfectly masqueraded delight.

That day, she accepted his offer without hassle.

The sun was barely visible anymore when they reached their destination. Sun always set earlier on Highland. It looked like seven o'clock when it was actually six. They were walking bare-footed on grassy hills, shoes abandoned somewhere along the way. She would never admit that she enjoyed their stroll.

They sat side by side, shoulders bumped against one another. His bigger hand was placed right on top of her smaller ones. She silently watched where their fingers entwined, wondering what would it feel like to spend the rest of her life with the man beside her. He had been a little more than pushover in the past, acting all comfortable around her like they had met before. It had infuriated her ego very much that she had undergone such length to defy her father's wish - which she regretted deeply - and to lose whatever posh she had been learning all her life. But now, those things were just knick-knacks in her plain days, little accessories to add more color amidst her tedious routines.

Her gaze found his, and again it reminded her how those eyes weren’t as lively as they had always been before. Suddenly, there was a heavy weight dropped into the pit of her stomach. Despite the unease, she still wouldn’t ask.

“We will be married tomorrow," he stated before they parted ways.

That night, she couldn’t sleep, knowing that she had to love the man who couldn’t love her back.

* * *

 

She always told herself that she would always love him even if his love for her were nothing but empty lies and blind attachment, and that she would love him despite the current.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What if she was the one who had been lying about loving him all this time?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it was weird.


End file.
